Apollo Justice: Universal Attorney
by Black Scepter
Summary: During one of his trials, Apollo is suddenly whisked away to a time where corrupted prosecutors control the law. As the last hope for the innocents of the city, Apollo will defend his clients from false charges and save a corupted future from tyranny.
1. Prolouge: A new world

Greetings, most of probably have heard of the penname Black Scepter. And those may have read some of the fics I wrote for PW, I seem to have gained a rep to basically "kill" the reality of PW. My past story (Revenant Lawyer) and my current story for PW (Guardian Angels) have been known to give the world of PW a fantasy twist you may find in RPGs or in novels.

Ever since I played Apollo Justice (which is the most awesome spin off of Phoenix, the PW team have done it again!) I've been toying with making a similar idea as I did for PW. Except no supernatural ghost like thing, instead this is more of technology stuff (blame playing Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, best damn racing game ever). Anyway, after listening to the music of the game, and letting my mind wander during the music, _this_ idea popped in my head. It was perfect, it was far off for AJ but still had that feel of AJ.

Well, you'll be the judge (give an honest verdict). I announce my latest story for PW, although technically it is Apollo Justice, but still.

* * *

Apollo Justice: Universal Attorney

* * *

Prologue: A new world

_What is a defense lawyer, and what is their purpose in the grand scheme of things? That's the question I'm left while witnessing the events around me. My name is Apollo Justice, let me tell you how I landed myself in this situation, it began when I caught a witness lying during a testimony…_

* * *

"OBJECTION! Apollo shouted, slamming his fists on the table. "That statement directly contradicts the evidence presented by Mr. Gavin at the beginning of the trial!"

The court gasped in shock as Apollo made his brave announcement, he had pointed his pointer finger at the witness, his brown canary-like hair even radiated an aura of heroism and bravery.

"OBJECTION!" The prosecutor Klavier Gavin shouted, "How does my evidence counter this testimony Herr Forehead? Please explain to the court if you will."

Half of the court murmured in agreement with the German prosecutor while the others were simply confused by both events. The Judge slammed his gavel and caught the crowd's, the defense's and the prosecutor's attention.

"Yes Mr. Justice, how does the evidence counter this current statement? Please show the court why," The Judge demanded.

"It's simple really," Apollo smirked, "The evidence is—,"

However, Apollo was interrupted when he felt his bracelet twitch. He stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at his bracelet, it was twitching and even glowing. _Is someone lying? _Apollo thought, reflecting on the fact that the bracelet could allow him to examine someone for any nervous twitches when they're lying. _But, there is no testimony to examine right now. The witness hasn't said anything yet, why is it twitching?_

After he said that his bracelet stopped twitching, and started glowing! The light around the bracelet flared with a magical aura that seemed to choke the room, Apollo cried out in fear and tried to pull the bracelet off him. The bracelet however tightened around his hand and continued to radiate a warm light, the energy surrounding the bracelet was so strong that he was being lifted off his feet.

_**Do not be afraid Apollo Justice, **_a voice spoke out to him. _**All is well, do not be afraid… sleep now, dream peacefully, I'll handle the rest.**_

Apollo suddenly felt very tired, his eyes fluttered and he gave a shuddering yawn as he eyes closed. The last thing he noted was a very shocked and amazed courtroom staring at him floating above the courthouse…

_

* * *

_

In no way any other, we will do  
Fly, ride any weather, nothing new in you  
Speeding in a stream with a sense that no one else can define  
Floating as a dream in a bliss you will know through time

Apollo felt like he was in a dream… a vivid dream, he tried to force his eyes open but it was hard. He felt like he was suspended above the ground, it was a tickling sensation he found odd. Finally, he had enough strength to force his eyes open to see what was happening, he regretted it. That feeling of floating that he was experiencing was actually quite accurate, he was floating above the city of Los Angeles. If he could feel sick now, he would. Then the oddest thing happened, the buildings around him began to change and morph before his eyes, people faded and reappeared in front of him. However, before he could feel amazed at the wonders before him he was suddenly lurched forward in midair. He was being pulled in midair towards a giant skyscraper.

_This is going to hurt, _he whimpered as he headed right for the building. However instead of smashing through the glass and slamming into the wall he floated through it, he looked back at it as the building also changed shape and form. The buildings around him were all bright blue with green lines down them.

_What's happening? _Apollo thought as he flew (unwillingly) through the air.

_Ride through gravity  
__Just write you up a plan  
__Ride through gravity  
__Ride through now, let them loose (Oh!)  
__Ride through gravity  
__For all that's not, falls down  
__Ride through anomalies!  
__It's what we're believing in! (Oh!)_

Apollo watched as the surroundings around him disappeared, familiar places faded and changed into unfamiliar places. Tiny housing complexes became giant bluish green buildings, and giant ugly grey buildings morphed into sleek shiny blue buildings. Finally, he stopped flying and floated in the middle of the city, he saw sleek shiny cars race by him… in mid air! His jaw dropped as he saw a giant bus fly right by him, full of people not even noticing him floating next to them. Apollo felt his heart skip beats, he was just so amazed at this… wondrous and frightful dream happening before him. It was so real, so vivid, almost real.

But then it hit him, what if, just if… it wasn't a dream. What if it was real?

_All within the speed of a ride that when we find it will end  
__Just maybe waiting ever, still we do  
__For love is ever better, win or lose it all  
_

_Feeling just so free on a path that set the shadowy grounds  
__No it's but a dreamer, the dreams are where the devils are found_

Then quite suddenly Apollo dropped down, he fell through the air straight for the hard pavement. Screaming the whole way down, mentally listing every prayer he ever knew… and was disappointed to find out he only knew one. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the fall that would end his life at 22, but as he drew near the ground his fall slowed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he feet slowly touched the ground, he looked back at the spot where he was floating and at the people walking past him. Not even noticing that a man has dropped from a high fall and lived! He felt frozen in his spot, what should he do now? He considered staying where he was… however that idea was cut short when one of those flying cars was landing… right where he was standing. Apollo yelped and took off away from the spot where he was, deciding to investigate his surroundings.

_Rise and let it go  
__Or rise until abound  
__Keep rising ever more  
__And I'll go and let them loose (Oh!)  
__Ride and let go  
__Enlighten which arouse  
__Breakdown, make it all  
__Don't stand down against some loser_

_Don't stand down, break through  
__Keep light in which some draws  
__Don't stand down, break through  
__And I'll go and break them loose (Oh!)_

Apollo walked through the streets of this strange place, it seemed so much like Los Angeles and yet it was something else. He viewed the ads on shimmering bulletin boards and recognized the products he used everyday, only to be in different tubes, boxes, or even tiny rectangular devices. He approached what looked like a newspaper stand and examined a newspaper from the stands, when he read the date his jaw dropped: it was the year 3020. He stood there in shock, staring at the date in disbelief, it was Los Angeles in the year 3020. He finally tore his eyes away from the paper and looked around where he was, he recognized this street was where The Wright Anything Agency was. _Phoenix… Trucy…,_ He thought, feeling numb as he tore down the streets. Although things have changed, he was still able to tell where the building used to be. He finally found it, it wasn't as sleek looking as the other buildings but it was pretty new looking. He went up to the front door and pulled out his key to the building, _that's stupid,_ Apollo thought, _as if my key would even—._ But to his surprise the key fit into the doorknob, he gasped and slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. The office was (for the first time Apollo knew) clean, there were desks with papers stacked on it. He walked over to the spot where he and Trucy once played a game of cards, it seemed only like a short time ago. He sat on the floor cross legged and stared at the spot, tears of disbelief and fear overwhelmed him, why was this happening to him?

_Ride through gravity  
__Just write you up a plan  
__Ride through gravity  
__Ride through now, let them loose (Oh!)  
__Ride through gravity  
__For all that's not, falls down  
__Ride through anomalies!  
__It's what we're believing in! (Oh!)_

Then he heard footsteps from behind him and leaped up, at first he thought Trucy and Phoenix would be coming in, laughing at him for falling for some well crafted joke they played on him. But instead, a girl who looked to be fourteen and a boy who looked like he was eighteen walked in. The minute the fourteen year old girl saw him she panicked.

"Who the hell are you?!" The girl shouted, she had brown hair streaked blonde, she wore black shorts and a pink shirt that said **'I am independent'**.

"Easy Jessie," The boy chuckled, "He's the one I told you about."

Apollo looked back and forth between the boy and the girl, he felt even more confused. They shouldn't be here, this place should be the Wright Anything Agency.

"W-who, where, what's going—," Apollo began, but fear made his voice crack and nearly overwhelmed him with sorrow.

The boy saw this and frowned, "Jessie, go get Mr. Justice a drink. I'll explain it all to him."

This girl, Jessie, looked at the boy with a glaring look. Finally she huffed and walked towards a section of the wall that opened up like a sliding door, Apollo stammered and pointed at the door.

"I know, I didn't get used to it at first either," The boy sighed, "But it'll grow on you."

The boy had blonde hair, a black suitjacket and a gold tie, he completed this look with black jeans and shoes. He walked up to Apollo and sighed, his green eyes slightly shimmering in the light.

"My name is Leo Lionheart," The boy said, "And I need your help Apollo Justice."

_It's what we're believing in…  
__It's what we're believing in…  
__Just ride on until it's true (Oh!)_

* * *

The song above is Un-Gravitify by Cashell. It was the main theme for Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and it also is the main theme for this.

Although Leo Lionheart is in this (an OC from Revenant Lawyer) this story is not directly connected to my other ones. It has elements, but nothing solid.

Hope you like, please review and comment, ideas are welcome, flames are not.


	2. Chapter 1: A city without hope

I got a pretty good response for the first chapter, here's hoping the second chapter does as well.

Now here's something I haven't done in a while: Public Review Replies, a section where people see my responses to reviews (also a good way to add some last minute info to the reviewer).

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: It is a different pace from RL and GA. I'm eager to delve more into it.

LoneBusterWolf: That's good, a happy wolf is better than a hungry one…

Faermage-KH Junkie: Well, sorta. It's a bit complicated, you could say that, considering he looks he is sometime around the age died (18).

sonicandlink: Good to hear from you. The beginning is definitely odd, because no one understands how Apollo got from one place to another. It should be explained soon.

Shimohi Inferno Tiger: You've read Revenant Lawyer? Well if you read then I don't mind that you didn't review. For those who are reading this and haven't read Revenant Lawyer, you may want to check it out if you want to understand the fine lines of the story.

Now, let's start chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own any music, only the respected singers/composers do.

* * *

Chapter 1: A city without hope

Apollo was in shock, it was understandable for someone in his position, an ordinary lawyer gets taken away by some abnormal light and finds out he's nearly a thousand years ahead of his time. And right at this moment, he's standing in the place where he used to work at and he asks an important question.

"Who are you again?"

The boy named Leo smirked a bit before sitting down on one of the couches, "Leo Lionheart, attorney at law. I know your mentor: Phoenix Wright."

"M-Mr. Wright?!" Apollo yelped, nearly collapsing into the chair. "How… how do you know him, and better yet, how do you know me?!"

Before Leo could answer him the 'wall' opened up and the girl named Jessie walked back in with three strange oval tubes. It was a bright blue and had a familiar logo on it.

"I got sodas, here you go Leo," Jessie handed him, she practically threw the other to Apollo.

He caught the odd tube and looked at it as though it was a bug, he looked around for a tab to pull open but there was nothing of the sort. He felt like he was missing an important memo, he glanced at Leo who sighed and pointed to the top of the tube.

"Put your lips to the top of the clear glass."

Apollo nodded and slowly put his lips to the clear part, the moment his lips touched it the glass became liquid-like and made a ripple, like a pebble skipping on water. He gasped and pulled away from it, he glanced at Leo who nodded for him to continue. So he once again put his lips to the clear glass and he slowly lifted it upwards, then when he reached a certain height he felt a familiar fizzy, sweet liquid touch his tongue. He gulped down the liquid and recognized it as soda, he lowered the tube and grinned sheepishly before repeating what he did before.

"It's a little odd, but it is spill proof and it's safer than aluminum cans," Leo grinned, taking a sip of his own drink.

"What is he, a baby?" Jessie scoffed, sitting in a chair.

"Jessie…" Leo said warningly, "I told you he would be like this, he doesn't have the stuff that you use everyday."

Jessie just glared a bit and leaned back in her chair, Leo gave a sigh and turned to Apollo.

"She's a bit impatient, but she's cool once you get to know her."

Apollo gave a nervous chuckle and took another sip, it was silent while the three of them drank their sodas. Finally, when Apollo finished his drink he set it on the table and waited for someone to say something. Although it didn't seem like the other two picked up his silent cue, after a full three more minutes of silence he asked.

"Well, how do you know about me and Mr. Wright?"

_(Play Leo's Instrumental Theme: His World INSTRUMENTAL, Crush 40, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006))_

"Oh… sorry, forgot that," Leo apologized, setting down his drink. "I'll give you the short version of a long story: I worked with him on several cases, I guess you could say certain circumstances forced us to work together."

"I don't remember ever hearing a 'Leo Lionheart' on any cases involving Mr. Wright…" Apollo frowned.

"That's hard to explain and you're already going through a very sudden change, so I'll shorten the story to this: I wasn't officially working with him, it was unofficial and undocumented," Leo explained.

Apollo nodded, although he found Leo's story to be quite odd. He would have heard if he worked with Mr. Wright before, but there was something familiar about Leo. Maybe he had heard of him and didn't remember it? No matter where he heard him from, Apollo decided to listen to what he had to say… for now.

_(End: His World INSTRUMENTAL)_

"Okay, so you _claim_ you know Mr. Wright," Apollo said a bit forcefully, "But you still haven't told me how you knew of me."

Leo didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared at him, the piercing gaze of his green eyes kinda made Apollo nervous. He kinda wished he didn't drink all of his soda so quickly. Jessie sensed the awkwardness in the room and cleared her throat, causing Leo to remember what he was trying to say.

"How I know of you is also complicated, and I understand if you don't believe me," Leo said, "However, believe this: I brought you here because I need your help."

"My help?" Apollo scoffed, "Why don't you get Phoenix if you know him so well?"

"Phoenix doesn't have the ability to detect lies through perception now does he? Oh yes…" Leo added upon Apollo's expression, "I know all about your perceive ability, it's why I need your help."

"Listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once: the law today cannot be trusted. Sometime around the beginning of the new century, a law was passed saying that cities could decide how their law system would work. Sounds like a good idea one would suppose, however, the ones who became in charge of the law were in the pockets of some 'questionable' corporations."

"You mean they are corrupted?" Apollo asked, trying to follow where this is going.

Leo nodded, "Yes, and because of this: Los Angeles is now a playfield for these corporations, crime is abundant, people are either dead or missing everyday of the week, and the corrupt ones are stuffing their faces while good honest people starve."

"Hold on," Apollo interrupted him, "It can't be that bad can it? I mean, I just saw everything outside: it doesn't look like anything like what you're describing."

"Not in this part of the city dummy," Jessie snapped, "On the west side is where you can find children playing in old steel mills, all because the budget for the playground was taken away to help build a penthouse for the rich fat cats of the world."

Apollo was taken aback by the roughness in her voice, the raw anger and hate seemed to choke any good feeling in the room. Leo waved his hand at her, signaling her to stop and let him continue.

"As she so roughly put it, the West Side seems to be the spot for such troubles. But even if you're from the West side, East side, or any side, if you even get arrested for any crime big or small, you will most likely to go to jail... or end up in a bloody heap."

"What if they're innocent?" Apollo asked, a little confused: it wasn't common if someone was arrested for a crime that they will be in jail.

"Doesn't matter, how can you be innocent if there aren't a lot of defense attorneys to represent you," Leo stated, adding to Apollo's confused look, "Prosecutors aren't the only thing corrupted these days."

"You can't mean…" Apollo gulped, as if the next few words were too hard to speak, "Defense Attorneys are also… they actually…"

"Yes, sometimes they purposely allow their clients to go to jail," Leo finished bitterly.

"But why?!" Apollo shouted, his hands balled into fists, "Isn't there any justice is this city? Not everyone in the city is corrupted, right?!"

"No, not everyone," Leo assured, leaning up slightly. "There are a few attorneys who still believe in the innocence of their clients. Me for an example, but… the people who do believe in justice end up 'disappearing' or are conveniently caught for a crime and sent to jail."

"Huh?" Apollo asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"As I said before," Leo frowned, "Prosecutors these days are in the pockets of corporations that have no interest in doing these the lawful way, all they do is snap their fingers and bam, someone is dead or arrested."

Leo stood up and faced Apollo, he regarded the look on his face before he continued, "You see the why I need your help? I need someone who still believes in justice and what is right, and we need it more than ever."

The blonde lawyer walked up to the corner of the wall and bent down to the ground, he pressed a button on a small silver device and an image projected out of it. It showed a lone man sitting at a table and holding a few papers in his hand, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

**"Good afternoon, we now have an urgent news bulletin: a murder has taken place on the Airways of South Boulevard. The death of a business man named Write Guard was pushed to his death from his personal Class A Flutter vehicle, a suspect has been apprehended: a defense attorney by the name of Rebecca Raider. Miss Raider is currently in custody and will be tried tomorrow."**

Leo switched off the 'TV' and looked at Apollo, "That woman, Rebecca Raider, she's Jessie's older sister and my boss."

"Huh?!" Apollo gasped, looking at Jessie, "Your sister?"

"She didn't kill that man!" She bolted up, "It's those Prosecutors! They're taking advantage of this and putting the blame on her, just because they thought she was in their way!"

"Whoa hold on!" Apollo waved his hands frantically, "What makes you think she was framed?"

The reaction he got from that statement was amazing, within three seconds he had Jessie and even Leo yelling at him. He put his hands to his ears and cried out.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He cut them off, "I _meant_ what makes you believe she was framed by the Prosecutors?"

"Easy," Jessie smirked, "Sis was getting close on unearthing a faulty construction project by the Hammer and Nail company, she was going to present it to their head honcho and rub it in their faces!"

"Did she?" Apollo asked, waiting to hear what happened.

"Well… she went to his private Flutter—,"

"I'm sorry, but what's a Flutter?"

"The flying cars," Leo explained, "You saw them right?"

"Right, I just wanted some clarification."

"Anyway," Jessie began, "She went to his private Flutter, and well… he ended up dead and my sis is taking the heat for his murder."

"Wait… that man on the news, Write Guard, is the head honcho of the company your sis was investigating?"

"Yes," Jessie nodded, "And she doesn't have a lawyer to represent her."

"Couldn't she represent herself?" Apollo suggested, which unfortunately earned frowns from them.

"Nowadays, self representation is a last resort," Leo explained. "And it normally doesn't end well."

"That's too bad…" Apollo sighed.

He stood there in silence, feeling sorry for the poor woman's fate. However, what he didn't notice during his thoughtful silence was that the two of them were looking at him in an odd way. He finally noticed the looks they were giving him and began to feel a little uncomfortable. _Why are they looking at me like that? I mean, I feel bad for the girl but what can I do? I'm just a… wait._ Apollo's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the two, his eyes shown with realization and a hint of fear.

"You want me to represent her?"

Leo tilted his head slightly and sighed, "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't have any choice."

Apollo looked incredulous at him, when he spoke he had to make sure it didn't sound like he was yelling, "Aren't you a lawyer? Couldn't you represent her?"

"Yes I am," Leo admitted, "However… certain circumstances forced me into a temporary suspension."

"How temporary?" Apollo asked, although he was known he wouldn't like the answer.

"Not temporary enough, by the time I'll have my badge back the trial will be over and done," The blonde lawyer looked at his feet, "I made a stupid call and I paid for it…"

For the few minutes that Apollo met Jessie, it was the first time he saw her soften, "Leo…"

"Heh, oh well, what's done is done…" Leo chuckled lightly, still looking at his feet. "The situation remains the same."

He raised his arm and wiped his eyes before he finally faced Apollo, "Time is short, we need a lawyer who will represent her before the trial. Can we count on you?"

"What?!" Apollo burst, "Are you kidding me?! One minute I'm in a trial trying to prove my client innocent, and now I'm in some futuristic city and you ask me for help?!"

"I can understand you're confused, really I do. But you need to take a deep breath and calm down," Leo extended a helping hand, but Apollo smacked it away.

"No, leave me alone!" Apollo shouted, he turned for the door and ran outside.

He could hear them shouting for him, but he refused to look back. He pushed his way through the crowd and ran as far as he could from the building he once knew as The Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

He didn't know how far he ran, or how long for that matter. Before he knew it the sun had set and the street lights had came on. He had no idea what part of the city he was in (or for that matter, what it used to be), but due to the old craggy buildings and the rusted metal, this must be the West Side. He seemed to be the only one on the street, which made him feel as if he was in a horror movie or something. He approached a cross walk and was about to cross when something bumped into him, causing him to nearly trip.

"Hey, watch— oh," Apollo stopped, there was a young boy, maybe seven, holding a loaf of bread and had a fearful look on his face.

"Hey there," He got on his knees to face him, "How come you're running?"

"Hey, kid!" A voice yelled out, Apollo and the boy looked and saw a policeman running down the street, yelling at them.

The boy's eyes widened and he took off running the opposite way and hid behind a market stand. Apollo looked from the boy to the policeman who had just appeared in front of him, out of breath and looking quite angry.

"Where is he?!" He shouted, the smell of stale cigarette smoke was on his breath.

"Huh?" Apollo gagged, "Who?"

"That kid!" The officer shouted, "The lousy no-good orphan!"

"Hold on, what did he do exactly?" Apollo asked nervously, watching the officer catch his breath.

"He stole a loaf of bread from the bakery down the street, lousy kid, if he can't afford to buy food, he can't afford to be on the streets at all," The officer growled.

_No matter what crime you do, big or small, you're likely to end up in jail… or a bloody heap. _Apollo remembered, looking back at the wild eyed angry officer, and his thoughts drifted towards the young scared boy, who just wanted something to eat. So he took a deep breath and said.

"He kept on running down the street and rounded the corner, you better hurry."

The officer gave a moan of impatience and ran down the street, disappearing from view. Apollo waited until he was gone before he walked over to the market stand and found the boy.

"He's gone now," He said, helping the boy out. "Come on, let's find you someplace safe."

He boy nodded and the two of them walked back down the street and across the crossing, the walked for awhile until they saw the headlights of a flying vehicle heading toward them. Fearing it could be the policeman from earlier he moved in front of the boy, hoping to shield him from sight. The car landed and the doors opened up… and Leo and Jessie stepped out of the cockpit.

"Apollo! There you are, we've been looking for you for hours," Leo sighed, walking up to him.

"I've been walking," Apollo sighed in relief, "I'm glad you're here, you see…"

He stepped aside to reveal the small boy holding the partially eaten loaf of bread, Jessie and Leo looked at the boy and back at Apollo before they understood what was going on.

"I'll call Maddie's," Jessie said, pulling out a headset and putting it on her ear, "She may have a place for the boy to stay at."

"Don't worry," Leo said to the boy, pulling off his suitjacket and putting on him. "You're safe now."

The boy nodded as he climbed into the backseat of the car, Jessie told them that there was indeed room for him and they should take him there. Apollo climbed into the backseat of the car with the boy and shut the door, he strapped his seatbelt in and helped the boy with his. The vehicle shuddered a bit before it slowly lifted off the ground, Apollo wasn't used to this feeling and he tightened his grip on the arm rest. He looked at the boy and saw he was pretty much as nervous as he was.

"Is this your first time in a…" He paused to recall the name, "Flutter?"

The boy nodded and Apollo smiled a bit, "Well, this is my first time too. But don't worry, we'll be fine, I promise."

The boy nodded slowly and remained still as the Flutter flew through the air. During the flight, Apollo made a mental note about how these Flutters didn't bounce or shake like cars do whenever it hit rough terrain. But of course this was to be expected, it was _flying_, there were no rough roads to drive on. Finally, after thirty minutes of flying the Flutter it came to a halt outside a small building on an acre of grass. Leo and Jessie stepped out first and greeted an elderly woman was walking down the pathway, Apollo watched the three of them talking before they motioned for him and the boy to come out. The young boy and Apollo got out of the vehicle and stood on the sidewalk with them.

"Madam Maddie is willing to take him in," Jessie explained. "He'll be safe as long as he stays here."

"Good," Apollo sighed, "Here that? You don't have to live on the streets anymore."

The boy nodded and the elderly woman took the boy by the hand and led him down the path, but just when they were halfway the boy broke free from the woman's grasp, ran down the walkway, and hugged Apollo. Who slowly, but softly, hugged him back.

"Thank you," The boy said in a soft voice that made his heart melt.

"N-no problem," Apollo said, trying to keep his composure.

After several moments the boy let go of him and ran back down the path, waving at him as he went inside. The brown haired attorney stared at him for awhile, and suddenly thought of himself, when he was growing up alone and in an orphanage. His eyes softened as memories rushed through his head, filling him with a bittersweet emotion that made everything around him feel distant.

"Apollo? Can you hear me?" Leo's voice brought him back to reality.

He gave one thoughtful sigh before he turned to the two of them and said, "You better schedule a meeting at the Detention Center, I want to meet my future client before the trial tomorrow."

_He's just like his mentor, _Leo grinned at him, "Yes sir, Mr. Justice."

* * *

That's it. Next we meet the defendant and learn about the case. Oh and special thanks go to **Faermage-KH Junkie** for letting me borrow the name 'Raider'.

As always, please Review and comment, ideas are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
